A Poisonous Appointment
In this level, you have to stop Poison Ivy and the Riddler from stealing seeds from the Botanical Gardens. Garden: Your way forward is to the right. Either smash up the garden to the east of the water or to the south and assemble a bulldozer. Drive it to the right and over the fountain. This Suit Swapper gives you the Sonic Suit, which will allow you to fire sonic waves that can break glass. Take it and use it on the glass door to the greenhouse and enter. Greenhouse: Plants block your way forward. Time to make further use of your sonic powers. Blast the glass lines that are feeding stuff to the plants to remove them. Further on, blast another set of three glass tubes (one is behind a glass wall) to remove more plants. In this little alcove, smash everything and build a Suit Swapper that gives you the Attract Suit. You may have noticed that when smashing stuff in the area, little red, yellow, and green objects are left behind which you can't interact with. Well, now you can. Hold Z to start sucking, then aim the crosshair at the objects to mop them up. Now, head all the way right and you'll find the container you need to deposit them in. Put 25 in the container and you'll kick out a bomb which will blow up the plant blocking your exit. Put another 25 in and you'll get a bunch of studs. Caves: Use a Batarang on the blue object to drop the ladder so you can jump to the other side of the water. Break some objects and you can assemble a Suit Swapper with a Heat Protection Suit. Using it, you can touch anything that's glowing red, like the red railings nearby, although that won't move you ahead. Go to the right. To get across these plants, simply hop on them when they're closed and bounce off the leaves. Head to the right. You should have the HP Suit on, so walk onto the red-hot stuff to the right and put together the tightrope. Cross and leave to the right. Laboratory: This area's kind of a pain because the enemies just do not stop coming. What you need to do is smash open all the cupboards because each has five blocks for the Attract Suit. Deposit 25 to open the door to the next room. Toxic Pit: Bust up all the lockers on the back wall, then put together three flowers, which will cause other flowers to pop up in the muck. Jump across, then smash the trees to make a rotator switch to open the door. Hidden Garden: The fight against Poison Ivy is one of patience. As you fight her goons, parts of a bomb will spit out of the other plants. Wait until you can build, then build the bomb, destroying one of the plants. Continue for the others. At the third plant, Ivy herself will attack, but can't be hurt. Try to avoid her while you set the last bomb. After that, Ivy's hearts will appear, so wear her down. Category:Levels